offical_lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lumberland
'Lumberland', also called ''Lumber World, ''or ''Lumber Universe, ''is the geographic estate of everything that is in the game Lumber Tycoon 2, created by Defaultio. The entire area is located in the Ocean. The exact ocean is unknown. The Main Biome holds the player bases, which is 6 bases but 9 in total. The players can travel throughout Lumberland, chopping wood and transporting across seas and back into their homes for processing and selling. Geographic Biomes In Lumberland, certain zones are classified as "Biomes", in which players can find different types of wood and scenery. Each biome has it's own music. There are six giant biomes, consisting of semi-biomes. * [[Main Biome|'Main Biome']] * [[Safari|'Safari']] * [[Taiga Biome|'Taiga Biome']] * [[Tropics Biome|'Tropics Biome']] * [[Mountainside|'Mountainside']] * [[Ocean|'Ocean']] Semi-Biomes, which are smaller areas that sometimes have their own music, are smaller areas within the four. * 'The Maze' * 'Volcano' * 'Swamp' * 'Ocean Cove' * 'Sand Islands' * 'Cherry Meadow' * 'End Times Biome ' It can be argued over if the Swamp is considered a giant biome or a semi-biome as it is much smaller than the other major biomes but it is extremely unique unlike most semi-biomes. Anomalies Anomalies are areas in biomes and semi-biomes which are considered not an actual feature of the game, but may play a significant role in upcoming updates, or may be used in events. Some are these are also considered terrain-bugs that just happened to be accessible. * 'Underground Grove' * 'Lava Trail' * 'The Den' * 'Spawn Area Sinkage' Caves / Tunneling Systems Caves & Tunneling Systems are areas that are usually beneath ground or carved out in rock, which are usually dark and contain excessive amounts of fog. Some of these are anomalies, and some of these are semi-biomes. * 'Mountain Passage Cave' * 'The Swamp Cavern' * 'The Maze (Semi-Biome)' * 'Rock Bridge Cave' * 'River Tunnel (Anomaly)' * 'Boulder Cave' * 'The Snow Cave' * 'The Swamp Cavern' * 'End Times Biome (Semi-Biome)' * 'Shrine of the Sight (Anomaly)' Passages / Pathways Passages are long ramps or roads which lead to a destination. They are nor biome or semi-biome. Some lead to nowhere, which speculates upcoming features for the game. Some of them are boats or cars, taking you to your destination. * 'Taiga Mountain Passage' * 'Safari Mountain Passage' * 'Roads' * 'Ferry' * 'Bridge''' Theories There are many theories about how Lumberland and its geography came to be. One possible theory is that the brown rocks in Lumberland, are slate volcanic rocks created by ancient lava flows throughout the island. The Safari Mountain Passage could have possibly been a waterfall long ago, as the Swamps river stops at the passage. The Taiga Mountain Passage may have been shaped by layers of ice and snow slowly pushing on the rock and making it smooth. The Ocean Cove could have been possibly a volcano during prehistoric times, but the volcano collapsed in on itself creating a caldera. The Tropics Bay may actually have been a separate part of the Tropics Biome with its own land during prehistoric times which sank into the ocean due to the collapse of the ocean cove volcano. The Volcano we have today may have been taller during prehistoric times, and the volcano currently is undergoing a collapse like the Ocean Cove volcano. The Swamp could have used to be a flat area of cliffs which eroded due to water flows shaping the rocky area into a valley. Some also believe that the game Metalworks Sandbox made by Defaultio is Lumberland after some catastrophic event. This is evident due to how there are dried out lakes and oceans, trees similar to the Oak trees in LT2 and that there is an arch in the game which could have been The Snow Arch from LT2 Category:Geographic Features